


Du temps pour lui

by Versolite



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Seriously Jeremiah Rawson needs hugs and to rest, Sick Character, Sick Jeremiah and almost caring Christopher, Sickfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versolite/pseuds/Versolite
Summary: Une fin de journée, une pluie battante, et Jeremiah Rawson qui se laisse un peu abattre.
Relationships: Christopher Rawson (1777-1849) & Jeremiah Rawson (1787-1839), Jeremiah Rawson & Original Character (OC)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Du temps pour lui

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Of mines and rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463688) by [Versolite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versolite/pseuds/Versolite)



> Je n'avais pas particulièrement prévu d'aimer Jeremiah Rawson, j'avais encore moins prévu qu'il ferait parti du palmarès des personnages sur lesquels j'écris des sickfics, mais nous y voilà. Maintenant j'aime deux types qui rentrent dans la catégories "types pas hyper réglos avec des noms pompeux mais qui font de leur mieux et qui ont un frère ingrat/méchant plus important qu'eux dans l'intrigue, et qui mériteraient un câlin zut de flûte". Lui et Mycroft Holmes.
> 
> Sur un tout autre sujet j'ai besoin de l'amitié/relation/fréquentation Marian et Jeremiah, je suis la seule...? J'veux dire ils ont littéralement un grand-frère et une grande-soeur un peu nuls alors qu'eux essaient de bien gérer les affaires qui les concernent...
> 
> Bref, je m'égare. Bonne lecture, si jamais :')

Il n’a pas levé le nez de ses fiches, hier, en entendant la porte s’ouvrir. Les voix des domestiques l’ont brièvement dérangé, et une lettre de Nelson Bourges lui a été transmise pendant qu’il était plongé dans ses pensées, mais les souvenirs qu’il a sur la journée sont flous. Seul le moment où Jeremiah est rentré y ressort – bien sûr, il a peut-être fait mine de lever le nez pour croiser le regard de son frère. Il faut bien entretenir les civilités, ne serait-ce qu’avec lui.

C’est un regard fatigué, et épouvanté, comme toujours, qu’il a rencontré. Jeremiah a toujours fait un drame de tout, Christopher a simplement fini par cesser de s’en faire. Son benjamin doit avoir évoqué la pluie, hier, peut-être. Peut-être lui a-t-il aussi fait des reproches, de ceux qu’il n’écoute plus vraiment, sur l’irresponsabilité de l’envoyer encore jouer les messagers par un temps pareil.

Ce dont il est certain, c’est de l’avoir entendu hausser le ton. Dire qu’il n’était pas son valet de pied, et qu’il avait assez d’argent malhonnête pour se faire au moins la grâce de s’en payer un. Sur le coup de la surprise, Christopher s’est détourné de ses affaires pour protester, et le ramener à sa place, mais avant qu’il n’en ait eu l’occasion, le plus jeune était déjà parti, ses pas claquant sur les marches de l’escalier, la porte entrebâillée derrière lui. Il en est resté comme deux ronds de flan, avant de se lever, reposant brutalement ses papiers sur la table basse ; non mais, pour qui se prenait-il ? Réalisait-il à quel point l’aîné se suait déjà pour lui, pour les exploitations que Jeremiah était censé gérer lui-même ?! Et cette histoire de valet de pied… Bien sûr, se fier à un valet pour des affaires de vente de charbon… N’eut été l’une des cuisinières, Jeanne ou quelque chose de ce genre, il le poursuivait pour laisser exploser sa colère. Il ne l’a jamais frappé, ou pas depuis qu’ils sont enfants, du moins ; mais un quart de seconde, sa méchante humeur lui a fait envisager l’idée. Il ne l’aurait pas fait, bien entendu ; revoir Jeremiah après ça aurait résulté en une dispute violente, sans doute, mais rien de plus. 

Non, la femme lui avait parlé d’il ne sait quoi, et puis bon, il avait fini par oublier. Se rasseoir, et puis oublier. Qu’en avait-il à faire, d’ailleurs ? Si Jeremiah voulait faire son emmerdeur, qu’il ne s’en prive pas. C’était bien sa seule occasion de faire impression, et il n’y avait pas manqué, mais ensuite, Christopher n’y a même plus pensé. 

Jeremiah lui est complètement sorti de l’esprit, jusqu’à ce qu’il remarque son absence au petit-déjeuner, le lendemain. L’aîné s’est rendu en ville pour poursuivre ses affaires, et tandis qu’il discutait avec quelques juristes, il s’attendait à chaque instant à ce qu’on lui annonce l’arrivée du « jeune » monsieur Rawson. Il avait même fini par préparer – un comble – une cigarette à son attention, près de leurs verres. Une façon d’enterrer la hache de guerre, de se remettre à harasser la Lister en paix, ensemble, et pitié, sans plus de ce genre de débordements. 

Quand ils auront réglé cette affaire, bon… il trouvera toujours une bonne occasion de lui faire payer son coup de colère. Qui sait, il pourrait peut-être même n’y faire allusion que lorsque Jeremiah l’aura tout à fait oublié. Il verra son expression s’affaisser, après qu’il sera passé à autre chose, son air effrayé. Ça pourra être un peu divertissant. 

Il a dû ensuite se perdre dans ses idées, dans les procédures, mais à chaque fois, l’absence de son frère se faisait sentir. Il n’aimait pas l’idée de discuter avec leur intermédiaire sans lui, alors il a traité ses autres dossiers, lancé quelques piécettes aux enfants des rues et regardé l’heure. Dix-huit heures.

Dix-huit heures, et Jeremiah ne s’est montré ni au déjeuner, ni à leur lieu de travail.

Quand il sort, et que son chien saute dans la calèche, il avise une silhouette dans le véhicule. Celle-ci se déplace avant qu’il n’ait l’occasion d’y grimper, et il reste interdit en croisant le regard de Rose. La femme s’incline avec déférence et lui dépose un message dans la main. Il arrête ses palabres d’un geste, et parcourt le mot en fronçant les sourcils. Il reconnaît vite l’écriture de son frère.

_Christopher,_

_Je suis désolé de t’informer aussi tard, mais je pense que je suis souffrant. Si tu reçois ce message à temps, serait-il possible que tu récupères notre commande pour Mère à la bibliothèque ?_

_Avec toutes mes excuses pour hier,_

_Ton frère._

Et il s’attend à ce qu’il fasse ses corvées, par-dessus le marché… Il déchire le message entre ses mains et regarde mal la jeune femme :

\- Lindson, démarrez. Et vous, ne salissez pas ma banquette.

\- Pardon, monsieur Rawson, dit doucement Rose. 

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi il ne s’est pas avisé de m’envoyer ce message plus tôt ?

Elle pince les lèvres, mais il la presse avec agacement, alors elle les desserre, mal à l’aise :

\- Je l’ignore, monsieur. Il est resté dans sa chambre une bonne partie de la journée, mais je ne saurais vous dire pourquoi. Charlotte m’a demandé de vous transmettre son message, parce qu’elle ne peut pas se déplacer, c’est tout ce que je…

\- C’est bon, c’est bon, la coupe-t-il, bourru. Ne t’avise pas de bavarder, j’ai d’autres choses à penser. Tu m’enverras mon frère au bureau du premier étage quand nous serons rentrés.

Au moins, le reste du trajet se passe-t-il en silence. L’homme regarde la route, qui ne défile pas assez vite. Il va falloir qu’il règle encore ce problème avec Jeremiah, avec tout le travail qu’il a déjà. Oh, et il a oublié… enfin, « oublié », cette histoire de commande. Ce n’est pas grave, songe-t-il avec un petit sourire, il pourra toujours l’y envoyer. A charge de revanche.

A charge de revanche, oui…

Jeremiah s’est enfin avisé de se présenter pour parler ; Christopher l’a fait attendre dans la pièce voisine, le temps d’achever les dossiers du jour. Lorsqu’il ouvre enfin la porte, gardant la main sur la poignée, son frère, qui devait s’être assis, se relève immédiatement. Il suit le mouvement quand l’aîné lui indique d’entrer ; ils se retrouvent bientôt l’un en face de l’autre, Christopher assis, Jeremiah debout. Il oublie un instant pourquoi il l’a fait appeler, alors que le cadet se tord les mains ; la paperasse lui a vidé la cervelle. Mais le sujet lui revient lorsqu’il ouvre la bouche :

\- Bon, alors… Je peux savoir ce qui t’est arrivé, aujourd’hui ?

\- Un coup de fatigue, sans doute. Je suis désolé, balbutie Jeremiah.

Christopher croise son regard, cherchant la vérité dans ses traits. L’autre homme paraît mal à l’aise.

\- Un coup de fatigue t’a occupé toute la journée ? 

\- C’était peut-être la pluie, Christopher. Elle m’a joué sur les nerfs, et maintenant… 

\- Tu n’as pas fait venir un docteur, au moins ?

\- Non, je… J’ai pensé qu’un repos…

\- Très bien. Kenny aurait bavardé. Mais ton absence s’est fait remarquer. Je veux que tu ailles chez les Lister ce soir.

\- Christopher…

\- Il n’est _pas question_ que leur patronne nous nargue avec ton absence. C’est le genre à creuser, et pas seulement dans ses foutues mines, Jeremiah.

\- Que dois-je leur dire ?

Christopher a un sourire en coin. Il préfère ça.

\- Que tu avais une visite à rendre dont tu n’as pas eu le temps de m’informer. Seulement s’ils t’interrogent, ajoute-t-il, fermement.

\- Cela va de soi. 

\- Monsieur Rawson ! sourit l’homme en le voyant entrer. Venez, installez-vous. On ne vous a pas vu depuis un moment.

\- Monsieur Lister, salue poliment Jeremiah. J’espère ne pas vous déranger ?

\- Je vous l’ai déjà dit, jeune homme, à mon âge, presque toutes les visites me sont agréables. Enfin, à quelques exceptions près, bougonne-t-il. Vous êtes sans doute venu pour parler à Anne ?

\- Elle m’avait demandé de repasser cette semaine, en effet, lorsqu’elle aurait terminé l’examen de ses comptes. Est-ce qu’elle est là ?

\- Pas pour l’instant, j’en ai peur. Je pourrais lui dire de vous envoyer un message lorsqu’elle sera rentrée, ou vous pouvez l’attendre ici. 

\- Si vous n’y voyez pas d’objection, je préférerais l’attendre.

\- Ça va de soi. 

Ils parlent, comme ils en ont pris l’habitude lorsque Jeremiah fait ses visites ici. Leurs échanges sont purement formels, mais au moins savent-ils poursuivre une conversation sans mal. Aucun d’eux ne s’illusionne sur les formes de leurs discussions : ils ne sont pas amis, leur situation intriquée ne le permet pas, et ne le permettra probablement jamais. Bien que ce ne soit pas quelqu’un de désagréable, loin de là, Jeremiah ne se sent rien en commun avec Jeremy Lister, de même que le vieil homme ne doit se sentir rien de proche avec lui. 

Au cours d’un de leurs nombreux silences, Jeremiah entend des bruits de pas, et rencontre le regard de la jeune sœur d’Anne Lister – Marian, c’est son nom. Elle se joint vite à la conversation, venant s’asseoir à côté de son oncle. Lui revient à l’esprit un reproche déguisé du vieil homme, selon lequel Christopher se serait montré grossier envers la cadette Lister ; avant qu’il ne soit trop tard, Jeremiah se redresse nerveusement dans son siège :

\- Mademoiselle Lister, d’ailleurs, serait-il possible de vous parler un instant ?

\- Bien sûr, dit-elle, l’air décontenancé, de quoi s’agit-il ?

Il hésite, alors qu’elle reste assise, l’invitant à poursuivre. Doit-il lui parler face à son oncle, ou serait-il plus convenable de… Avant d’achever ses pensées, il lui demande, rencontrant le regard de Jeremy Lister au détour de sa phrase :

\- J’aimerais… vous en parler en privé, si ça ne vous pose pas problème.

Sans perdre de sa contenance, la femme rassemble ses jupons pour se lever, et le vieil homme fait courir ses doigts sur l’accoudoir du petit canapé vert. Jeremiah se sent gauche, en la conduisant dans le parloir, dans lequel Anne Lister l’a si souvent écrasé lors des négociations. Il est, de loin, bien plus à l’aise en présence de sa jeune sœur ; pas parce qu’elle paraît plus _douce_ , Dieu le garde des allusions misogynes dignes de son aîné, non, seulement… elle lui fait tout bonnement moins peur. Il prie malgré tout pour en avoir vite fini, lorsqu’il rompt le silence :

\- Voilà, je… je n’étais pas au courant du comportement qu’a eu mon frère envers vous. Je pensais… je pensais que le moins que je pouvais faire était de vous présenter mes excuses. 

\- Ce n’est pas vous qui m’avez insultée, monsieur Rawson. Mais ce serait bien de votre part de le convaincre de s’excuser, lui. 

Il hoche la tête. Convaincre Christopher de s’excuser… Son air dépité doit être trop lisible, il s’efforce d’endiguer les dégâts :

\- Je ferai mon possible, mademoiselle Lister. 

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, soupire-t-elle. Si ma sœur n’a pas été à même de le rendre un peu courtois envers moi, je doute que vous puissiez y faire grand-chose de plus. Mais j’accepte vos excuses. (Elle fronce les sourcils) Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oh, oui, bien sûr, s’empresse-t-il de répondre. Enfin, j’ai… J’ai fait une visite, se corrige-t-il à temps, qui m’a sans doute un peu fatigué, aujourd’hui. 

\- Je vois. 

C’était assez frappant lorsqu’il discutait avec monsieur Lister, et il priait alors pour que ce soit seulement l’effet de l’ennui ou de la position assise ; mais à présent qu’il est debout en face de la jeune femme, il réalise bien qu’il n’a que l’envie de partir et de rejoindre son lit. Une fatigue lourde s’est mise à lui peser sur les épaules ; cette mascarade, de visiter les Lister, en plus d’être grotesque, lui paraît maintenant tout à fait inutile. 

\- Je… je suis désolé de vous avoir tous les deux dérangés, mais je pense que je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi. 

\- Oui, vous feriez mieux de vous reposer, réplique-t-elle avec un sourire compréhensif.

\- Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait de prévenir mademoiselle Anne que je suis passé ? Et, de… de m’excuser auprès de votre oncle, bien sûr, s’il vous plaît ?

\- Ce sera fait, ne vous en faites pas, lui garantit la jeune femme. Allez-y, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Mais, monsieur Rawson ? ajoute-t-elle tandis qu’il prend le congé qu’elle lui permet.

\- Oui ?

\- Prenez soin de vous. 

Son salut acquiesce pour lui, et ils se quittent sur ces mots. Malgré le mal de tête, il a le cœur étrangement léger, en remontant dans la calèche.

\- Monsieur ?

Il se réveille dans une posture désagréable, le corps douloureux et la gorge sèche. Il lui faut un instant pour réaliser qu’il s’est endormi dans la calèche, et que le conducteur l’a interpellé depuis la vitre à l’avant.

\- Vous êtes arrivé, monsieur, dit le cocher.

\- Merci, Lindson.

Il met son haut de forme en sortant, et s’agrippe à sa canne pour se remettre les idées en place. Il ne s’était jamais endormi dans une calèche avant, et la sensation n’a rien d’agréable. Il monte les marches du perron, envahies de çà de là par les mauvaises herbes, et se dirige directement vers les grands escaliers. Il ne souhaite rien de mieux que d’en avoir fini avec cette journée décevante. Il sourit à l’idée de prendre un grand verre d’eau avant de dormir, mais avant même qu’il n’ait posé le pied sur la première marche, quelques pas le distraient de sa joie passagère.

\- Anne Lister n’était pas là, Christop…

Il rencontre en se retournant un regard malicieux, bien différent de celui de son aîné, et se sent immédiatement soulagé.

\- Mon frère n’est pas là ?

\- Sorti, monsieur. Il vous a laissé un mot.

\- Merci, Charlotte, dit-il tandis qu’elle vient le débarrasser de son manteau. 

\- Comment c’était, chez les Lister ? Je vous ai entendu dire que madame Anne n’était pas là, c’est déjà ça. Elle vous met toujours dans tous vos états, c’te femme-là.

\- J’ai seulement bavardé un peu avec son oncle et sa sœur. Je pense aller me reposer, mais il faudra encore que je demande demain à Christopher d’aller s’excuser. Il a humilié Marian Lister en public, dit-on, clarifie-t-il en voyant l’expression perplexe de Charlotte, et c’est encore à moi de réparer les pots cassés.

Les yeux noirs, brillants l’instant d’avant, se plissent tandis que la bouche ridée de la domestique devient une ligne fine de désapprobation :

\- J’apprendrais aux gorets de la ferme des Sowden à se tenir à table avant d’enseigner à votre frère à reconnaître ses torts, Jeremiah. Dieu me l’pardonne, j’aurais dû être aussi douce avec lui qu’avec vous, au lieu de lui mettre des coups de balai quand il fumait au salon.

\- Ne parle pas si haut ! 

\- C’la dit, continue de radoter la vieille, finissant de plier le vêtement sur son bras, vous avez toujours été plus raisonnable. Je me souviens, ce jour sous les arbres, où… 

Il hoche la tête pensivement, sa jambe prise d’une faible agitation. Il se sent presque nerveux, à rester debout ; comme plus tôt, il n’attend que l’instant où toute cette discussion sera terminée pour pouvoir s’en aller et dormir. Une seconde lui semble être passée, pas davantage, quand la voix de la femme s’élève plus fort et le sort de ses songes :

\- Monsieur, vous avez mauvaise mine, vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ?

Il sourcille – il s’est avancé, se penchant légèrement pour comprendre le marmottement de la vieille, et se retrouve déconcerté, dans la lumière. Alors qu’il tente de mettre de l’ordre dans ses pensées, il réalise que la femme a parlé assez longtemps, et qu’il n’a pas retenu la moindre de ses paroles. Il répond avec un temps de retard :

\- Oui, tout va bien, j’ai seulement fait une visite, enfin… non, pas une visite, mais…

\- Je sais bien, dit-elle, le regardant fixement. Vous venez de me le dire. 

\- Ah, ha ha, j’ai dû… (Il fait un geste vague, qui lui paraît stupide, et qui lui tire sur le côté droit du crâne) J’ai dû être distrait. Je pense aller dormir, la journée a été très… enfin, très longue, et je n’ai pas fait grand-chose. J’espère être en meilleure forme demain.

Elle a cette moue, qui lui gonfle un peu les joues, et ce regard d’indignation bon pour les mégères. Ce genre de regard n’a jamais trompé Jeremiah, il y réplique par un sourire attendri, et prend congé en serrant brièvement les mains de Charlotte entre les siennes. En remontant l’escalier, il revoit ce geste en se demandant pour quelle raison il l’a effectué, et en imaginant dans quelle perplexité il a dû laisser la pauvre domestique.

Il referme la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, et soupire longuement. Il a dans la gorge une douleur aiguë, et l’envie de pleurer, presque sur ses lèvres tremblantes. Il ne ressent aucune tristesse, pourtant, ce sont ses nerfs qui lâchent. La journée a été trop longue, c’est ça. Inutile, comme lui l’a été, comme il l’est toujours. _Allons, cesse de dire des sottises_ , s’admoneste-t-il en déboutonnant sa veste, _ce n’est que la fatigue qui parle. Repose-toi, et…_

 _N’as-tu pas déjà dormi toute la journée ?_ réplique la voix persiflante. 

Il va se servir un verre d’eau à la hâte, fouillant désespérément son imagination à la recherche d’autre chose que cette auto-flagellation. Il lui a fallu du temps, et l’aide de Charlotte, pour arrêter ce comportement ; comme le dit la vieille, Christopher lui fournit déjà son content de mépris sans qu’il ne vienne en plus se déconsidérer de la même façon. Il se raccroche à l’idée, au vieux visage de la domestique qu’il affectionne tant, et il en vient à repenser aux paroles de Marian Lister. 

Bientôt, il n’y a plus de pensée, de toute façon. Tout devient vite un nuage, lourd de pluie, certes, mais inoffensif. Ce n’est qu’une menace qui plane et l’angoisse, sans pour autant le blesser ; non pas l’orage, pas non plus un beau soleil, malheureusement, mais la neutralité du temps précédant la pluie. Pour l’instant, il n’est pas une cible pour ses idées pleines d’aigreur nées de soirées de beuveries de son aîné et des mots de travers qu’il a pu laisser échapper en le dépassant. Il est sain et sauf.

C’est avec ce sentiment d’échec, de fatigue et de soulagement qu’il trouve la mollesse de ses draps, et s’y engouffre pour s’y endormir immédiatement.

Son réveil ne le trouve pas en très bon état.

Il réalise avec horreur qu’il a transpiré, et la douleur dans sa gorge a laissé place à une sensation désagréable ; il se sent mieux, à l’exception qu’il ne peut pas déglutir sans avoir mal. Ce sont les voix qui le réveillent, mais il voit d’abord le verre d’eau encore à moitié rempli, sur sa table de nuit, vers lequel il tend le bras. Alors que le contact frais effleure ses doigts, il sent sa migraine, forte, en se redressant. La porte s’ouvre, il lève les yeux vers l’intrus, en buvant.

Il y en a deux. Son frère et Rose. La femme marque un bref temps d’arrêt avant de se diriger vers lui, et ils semblent s’être interrompus en pleine conversation : 

\- Dans dix minutes, la pluie s’est remise à… Oh, juste ciel, tu es réveillé.

\- Monsieur ! Est-ce que vous avez faim ? Charlotte s’est mise à préparer de la soupe quand elle vous a vu fébrile. (Elle est arrivée près de lui presque instantanément). Avancez, monsieur.

Comme plus tôt, comprendre lui prend un temps plus long qu’à l’ordinaire ; il sent le contact de la main sur son épaule, tandis que l’autre saisit un bout de son oreiller, et il se penche à peine qu’elle redresse l’oreiller, si vite que ça lui en donne le tournis ; tout paraît beaucoup trop rapide et confus. Il n’entend pas ce que dit son frère, il porte une main à sa tête. La voix de Rose lui demande encore quelque chose, et il suit la poussée de la main. Son verre d’eau lui est pris des mains. Il essaie de parler, mais il s’entend balbutier. Lorsque l’ombre de Christopher tombe sur lui, la terreur rappelle pendant un instant ses esprits à l’ordre.

\- Ch-Christopher je suis désolé je ne suis pas… 

\- Du calme, grommelle son aîné. J’aurais dû m’en douter quand tu n’es pas venu aujourd’hui. Tu couvais quelque chose. 

Jeremiah ferme les yeux. Il n’avait pas considéré d’être malade comme une possibilité, et le travail auquel il risque de manquer, de même que l’acharnement qu’il va devoir mettre pour rattraper son retard, lui donnent de nouveau envie de pleurer.

\- J’ai entendu que la Lister n’était pas là, reprend Christopher, cynique, on peut toujours se réjouir de ç… Jeremiah ?!

Il se sent honteux, et misérable, et il y a tellement de choses qu’il devrait faire. Il se sent en colère, à cause de cette fichue pluie et de l’irascibilité intimidante de son aîné. Il se sent fatigué, malade, confus, déteste la façon dont son cerveau est si lent, dans tout ce capharnaüm. Il avait oublié ce que ça faisait d’être malade, à quel point on attend toujours des fonctions vitales qu’elles soient parfaitement en ordre, sans une once de dysfonctionnement ; d’à quel point les choses changent, et deviennent difficiles, lorsque c’est le cas. En même temps qu’une alarme lui hurle qu’il faudrait qu’il travaille, que s’il ne le fait pas, le vol de charbon sera certainement découvert, que son frère et lui seront jetés à la porte, traînés, humiliés, que leurs domestiques mourront de faim, que Mère les haïra et oh, pauvre Charlotte… En même temps que tout ça, un bruit continu, pareil à un acouphène, réplique, plus fort que l’alarme. Un bruit paisible, qu’il est si tentant d’écouter… 

_Tu ne peux pas faire davantage, Jeremiah. Il est l’heure d’arrêter, maintenant._

Il ne sait pas pendant combien de temps ses mains agitées de tremblements spasmodiques recouvrent son visage baigné de larmes et sa bouche qui se tord sous l’afflux d’émotions, il ne sait combien de temps il hoquette, et combien de temps sa voix, hurlement faible, se fait entendre comme une plainte ridicule dans la chambre. Mais soudain, il est saisi comme à bras-le-corps, et une main rude traverse son dos, de bas en haut. D’instinct, son visage disparaît dans l’épaule, et il geint, silencieusement, car c’est la voix de son frère qu’il entend, juste là. Elle est rude et froide, mais c’est bien la sienne, et c’est bien son odeur, sa veste et ses gestes.

\- Allez, Jeremiah. Ce n’est rien.

\- Je, je suis… s’entend-il dire, ses lèvres remuant sans que son cerveau ne leur en ai donné l’ordre, je, Christopher, pardon… Pardon, je ne suis pas resté… j’étais fatigué, je suis parti avant… j’aurais dû… dire que… attendre… je n’y arrive pas…

Il est incapable de dire un mot de plus. Son front s’appuie sur le tissu rugueux de la veste de Christopher, et son frère le laisse en paix, à ne rien dire. Il n’a pas les méthodes, pour les mots, c’est Jeremiah qui sait tenir une conversation, comme plus tôt, avec Jeremy Lister. Il acquiesce à un mot bref de son frère, qu’il n’a pas entendu mais devine calme. Il a la voix trop méthodique pour comprendre, c’est à peu près tout ce que le cadet retient, mais il est serré contre lui, dans ses bras, et il ne lui semble pas, réalise-t-il, que ce soit déjà arrivé avant. Christopher le serre contre lui pour la première fois. S’il n’était pas déjà en train de pleurer, cette simple idée le ferait sangloter.

\- Je n’y arrive pas, répète-t-il doucement.

Quelque miracle lui offre un moment d’attention, et il sent à quel point sa débilité l’a fermé au monde extérieur, quand les paroles de Christopher lui parviennent nettement :

\- Pour l’instant, ce n’est pas la question. (Il tourne la tête ; Jeremiah n’a rien entendu, mais son frère, manifestement, si) Ce doit être le docteur. Tu seras sans doute arrêté pendant un moment. Profites-en pour te reposer et récupérer. J’irai chercher la commande de Mère.

Il hoche la tête, oublie l’instant d’après, alors que Christopher s’écarte, ce que son frère lui a dit. Il est encore perdu, affreusement confus et abattu, mais une flamme douce brûle dans sa poitrine. Il remercie Rose, qui lui apporte de quoi se moucher, et s’étend sans que personne ne le lui demande. 

Il met un temps fou à s’endormir, cette fois-ci.


End file.
